<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piercing Sunlight: Extras by ficbunnyKay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970709">Piercing Sunlight: Extras</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbunnyKay/pseuds/ficbunnyKay'>ficbunnyKay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Piercing Sunlight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Inexperienced Reader, Light Angst, Piercer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reader-Insert, Tattooed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbunnyKay/pseuds/ficbunnyKay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some vanity publications-- asides, deleted scenes, and other assorted extras outside of the main story of Piercing Sunlight. No longer updating. <br/>French translation by @Lina77177 on Wattpad <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/260373076-piercing-sunlight-bonus">here.</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Petra Ral, Levi/Reader, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Piercing Sunlight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aside: A Penny for Your Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Premise: On the day that Eren stood you up and you ran into Levi at a bar after your piercing, Levi also found out that his girlfriend was cheating on him. This aside tells that day from his perspective.<br/>TW: themes of emotional abuse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m heading out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool. Have a good night, Mikasa.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa leaves the Tattooery, leaving Levi alone in the store. It’s 6:07 pm and the Tattooery has just closed, but someone scheduled an appointment with Levi for 7 pm, so he has to stick around afterwards until that time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a very boring Thursday so far for Levi. A few walk-ins, one other scheduled appointment that day, and not much else has done little to soak up the time. Now hanging out at reception alone, Levi is feeling perfectly neutral. Solitude and quiet in a normally-person-infested space makes for an odd sense of security. The last thing in the world Levi is expecting in this moment is an ambush of any sort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when he gets a text from an unsaved number that says: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Levi, it’s Auruo. You busy?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Levi scowls at his phone. Auruo is a friend of Levi’s girlfriend, Petra. What the hell is he doing texting him? It’s conceivable that he got Levi’s phone number at some point over the past five-ish months, but there’s no reason to Levi’s mind that this guy should be contacting him out of the blue. He responds: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not busy. Why?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Auruo: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can I call you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi: </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Auruo: </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s important.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi rolls his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t need to call me. I’m sure that whatever it is can be texted just like anything else in the whole fucking world. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Auruo: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Auruo: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not sure how to say this…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Auruo: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Petra’s cheating on you.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s heart plunges into his stomach. He stares at the text for a few moments, then calls Auruo. When the other end picks up, Levi immediately says, “What are you talking about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t sure that I should tell you but… I don’t know. I would want to know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t answer my question.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Yeah, um… This actually happened kind of a while ago. Like, a few weeks. I didn’t say anything… But I’m saying it now. She mentioned this other guy to me. But I knew she was with you, so I asked, and she said it wasn’t a big deal. It was just drinks, or something. And I dropped it because she’s my friend and I really don’t want to step on her toes, but yesterday after I got lunch with her she asked me to drop her off at his place. Well, she didn’t say that. She just gave me an address, so I asked who lived there, and then she said. I was so conflicted about telling you, but I felt like ultimately-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not interested in your thought process. I…” Levi doesn’t want to believe it. “I don’t believe you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can prove it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>prove</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, can you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. When I dropped her off at his house he came to the door to let her in. I took a picture. I can send it to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Don’t do that. I… Fuck. Alright, whatever. Thanks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you s-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi hangs up the phone. What now? There are two possible courses of action: he could either confront her, or he could leave it alone; out of those choices, he is obviously going to confront her. And if he’s going to confront her, he reasons, it’s better to do it sooner rather than later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus, maybe it’s not true. Levi doesn’t really know Auruo. He could be lying. He could be making it up, and the picture he said he had could end up being something taken out of context, or something from a long time ago. Using this logic to steady his nerves, Levi looks up Petra’s contact and calls her cell phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She picks up pretty quickly. “Hey, babe. It’s not a good time. Can I call you back?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you cheating on me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petra hesitates for several seconds. “What are you talking about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Auruo just texted me and said that you’re cheating on me with some guy. Have been for at least a few weeks, sounds like.” There’s no reason for Levi to protect his informant. “Any idea why he would say such a thing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...No. None.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a fucking liar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not! How dare you talk to me like that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> said that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> told him about some guy you were getting drinks with that wasn’t me. And that he dropped you off at the guy’s house yesterday. He said he has a picture of it that he could send me, but I said no. Are you calling him a liar?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Levi, he’s just trying to break us up; he’s just jealous. He’s always been into me. He thinks that if he gets under your skin, that you’ll end things with me.” Petra scoffs. “I guess he was right, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… He said that he’d been grappling with whether or not to tell me. That he was conflicted about betraying you, but that he would rather I know. Why would he say all of that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s an amazing liar. He would say anything to get you to believe him. I can’t believe you believed him! You really think I would do something like that? How little you must think of me…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… it’s not true? Auruo made it up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Petra sighs into the receiver. “I’m so hurt that you would think I’d do that. What kind of person do you take me for? You should have defended me. You’re being really shitty to me, Levi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I… I don’t know why I believed him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why either. I mean, have I ever done anything to you? Anything that would make you think I would cheat on you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess not…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>guess?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No, you haven’t. Fuck, I’m sorry, Petra. You’re right; I should have trusted you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you should’ve. You know, I’m really pissed at you right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry. Please forgive me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I can, Levi. But you know what? I have to go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’m sorry. Please call me later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Click. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reeling from the fight, Levi leans back in the swiveling office chair that belongs to the reception desk. He fucked up-- that’s what he’s thinking. He let some random guy get in between him and his girlfriend. Yeah, he really screwed the pooch this time. Now, Petra’s never going to trust him. That’s always why she says she doesn’t want to stay over after they hook up, or why she doesn’t want to move in together, or why she doesn’t want Levi to meet her family or for him to meet hers-- she has trouble trusting people. That’s always the card she plays when Levi tries to talk to her about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi doesn’t know how to deal with these feelings. He orders a mountain of tacos from Taco Bell on Doordash, and his head keeps spinning while he waits for them and eats them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s always so much room for doubt. That’s what’s rattling around in Levi’s head right now-- doubt, doubt, doubt. He’s a doubter-- that’s what he’s thinking. Nobody’s ever going to want to settle down with him if he always doubts the person he’s with. To have a good relationship, you have to trust the other person completely-- blindly, even. That’s what makes things work. One thing is for sure: if Levi had just trusted Petra, he wouldn’t have just gotten into that fight with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But… Something doesn’t add up. Auruo sounded so upset, so certain on the phone. It seemed so real. He really didn’t seem like he was making it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. Trust Petra. Expose your cracks, and love will fill them. Even though that </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing is something that Petra still won’t say… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no harm in being sure. Petra will never find out if Levi just texts Auruo and gets that picture. Yes-- if Levi could see the picture that Auruo was talking about, he could really be sure. As Levi finishes up with taco number three, he fires off the following text to Auruo: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Send me the picture. Timestamped.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yes. This will work. Either the picture will be clearly taken out of context and nothing to worry about, or the timestamp won’t line up with Auruo’s story, or he won’t send the picture because he knows the lie is falling apart. Or, on the other hand… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s phone buzzes, and right away he clicks on the image he just received from Auruo. As requested, it’s a screenshot that shows the time the photo was taken. Yesterday at 2:37. And the photo shows, clear as day, Petra on the doorstep of some smallish house Levi has never seen before. It’s a little unfocused, but she is very clearly in the arms of some tall blond guy with a scruffy beard. And it is very clearly not platonic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi laughs crazily to himself. Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s true. Petra has never wanted to commit. Why would Auruo have lied about it? Levi copies the image and sends it back to his girlfriend with the caption: </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re done, Petra. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a reply right away. Petra texts him frantically: </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not real. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s photoshopped. It must be. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there’s a long pause, followed by a barrage of texts: </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I made a mistake. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry. We can fix this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t leave. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s just so hard to trust you. I have such a hard time… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m just broken. I need you around to fix me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can’t abandon me like this. It’s not fair. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is the only mistake I’ve made. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you really love me like you said you do, you’ll stay with me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi watches as the texts roll in and tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Then, Petra tries to call him. He doesn’t even decline the call. He stands up, then throws the phone hard across the room. It hits the opposite wall with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span> and hits the ground. The phone keeps ringing. Of course it does-- Levi’s phone case is indestructible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi folds his arms down on the desk and leans his forehead into the shielded part of the desk the fold creates. The ringing stops. In the quiet, among only the soft humming of the air conditioning, Levi breathes quietly for a moment, closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ringing starts again and his eyes snap open. Levi shakes his head. Reluctantly, he crosses to the other side of the room, picks up his phone, turns it off, then puts it down on a nearby counter. He goes back to reception and sits down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Numbness comes quickly to Levi, and after a few minutes, he decides that it’s time for him to go get a drink. He throws away the Taco Bell wrappers and picks up the remaining two tacos, then heads for the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait. There’s a reason he’s here this late. He has an appointment. He can’t just leave and go to a bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi groans and reluctantly sits back down, then checks the time on the wall clock. 6:57. They’ll be here any minute. Levi spends the next five minutes shoving his feelings below his sternum and compressing them into a black, carbon brick that won’t interfere with him trying to do his job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees you through the transparent doors of the Tattooery and sits up. But you don’t go in; you just stand there and anxiously check your phone every thirty seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi watches you with irritated interest. He would really like to get this piercing over with and just go the fuck to a bar, so he wishes that you would just come in already. So why won’t you? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi watches you get a text. He can tell that it’s not just you checking your phone again because of the way your face suddenly lights up and you stand up straight. You check your phone and the color drains from your cheeks-- Levi can see the change even from a great distance. Just as quickly as the color vanished, it comes back; your face lights up red and Levi can practically see the steam coming out of your ears. You pace a few times, then kick the outside wall of the store. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi raises one eyebrow. If he weren’t in such a shitty mood, he might be amused. You pace a bit more, then shrug your shoulders and shake your head. You shut your eyes, take a deep breath, open your eyes again, then walk into the store. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n)?” Levi asks flatly as soon as you cross the threshold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crosses behind the reception desk to sit in the chair. You look around the storefront. “There’s no one else here,” you observe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We usually close at six on weeknights,” Levi says flatly. “But since</span>
  <em>
    <span> you</span>
  </em>
  <span> made an appointment for seven, I got to hang around here for an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then I was late, too. Fuck, I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t late.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t late. You were here on time, and then you stood out there for an extra ten minutes and kicked the outside of my wall.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your cheeks take on a slight flush. “You saw me?” He makes no reply, simply glancing in your direction and then back to the computer monitor. You sigh. “I was supposed to meet someone here. We were going to do this and then maybe get dinner, or drinks, and then while I was standing out there, he texted me that he had to cancel. You know, after I’d already arrived. I was just upset and-” Your voice seems to give out. You shake your head and clear your throat. “Whatever. You don’t care. The point is, I’m here, and I’m doing this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now your rage makes sense to Levi. He too was quite enraged not too long ago. There’s something so compelling about you walking in here and being so honest and vulnerable when you don’t even know him. It’s a welcome contrast to the mind-bending riddles that Levi was just forced to decipher-- that he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>been</span>
  </em>
  <span> forced to decipher for months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at you from across the room, holding eye contact with you as he says, “Yes, it’s nice to do something for ourselves when others let us down, isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At one point during the appointment, you ask Levi for advice about how to deal with the guy that stood you up, and it takes a whole lot of effort for Levi not to tell you to be vindictive, even though he really wishes he hadn’t been vindictive with Petra. He wishes he hadn’t gotten overwhelmed. Frankly, he wishes he had your problem and not his own. Yours seems a lot easier to deal with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re a nice presence for Levi-- that much is clear to him before long. The badass, independent energy that you carried with you into the store is filling every cubic inch of the air around you, and Levi finds it undeniably comforting. He feels like a mess; by contrast, even though you’re having a crisis of your own, you’re carrying on and dealing with your shit. He likes it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It also helps that he finds you pretty cute. All dolled up for a date/not-date/whatever it was supposed to be with the “friend” that stood you up, you were very clearly ready to get someone’s attention tonight. And since that other guy isn’t here, Levi can’t help but feel that all of those attention-grabbers you harbor are now for him to enjoy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But all good things must come to an end. Before long, the piercing is over, and as soon as you walk back out of the doors, Levi goes back to feeling just as hurt and despondent as he did before you got there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now,</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s time for a drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’s going to run into you again at the bar. You’ll be drunk, overly friendly, overly invasive, overly angry. You’ll be erupting with your own hurt, but also with your own loveliness, and it’ll briefly distract Levi from his problems. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Levi won’t be able to make sense of for a while is the fact that you’ll be so direct. He won’t know what to do with it, and on a different day, he probably would ignore you completely or simply leave the bar. On that night, however, he’ll be so drained from the breakup that he won’t have hardly anything left to give in the way of putting up defenses. He’ll let himself go much more than he normally would with a stranger. He’ll volunteer himself to bring you home and make sure that you’re safe and cared for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And after all of that, you’ll have given him something else to think about that night when he gets home. Whereas earlier he was going to want to drink himself into oblivion, he’ll instead just be tired, and thoughts of you will compete with the thoughts of Petra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi won’t fall into a downward spiral with booze. He’ll have one drink, and then he’ll go to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Deleted Scene: Boba Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This scene was originally the first chapter of part two, but I abandoned it as I was drafting it because it was too boring. Information from this scene, most of which still made it into the main publication, was scattered across other chapters and this chapter was abandoned. Still, it has a few fun jokes and a bit of nice group characterization for reader-chan and her boys.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After you’re finished getting dressed, you throw open the curtains of your small bedroom window. Piercing sunlight arrests your eyes and you squint against it. But now, in the natural light, you put your hair up and throw on just a bit of makeup-- the bare essentials. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a knock on your bedroom door. “(Y/n), have you seen my plaid scrunchie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Sasha,” you call back. “Sorry!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small groan sounds from the other side of the door, followed by retreating footfalls. After putting your hair up, you pull out a few tendrils to frame your face and then move from your bedroom to the bathroom. You wet a small cotton ball with antiseptic and use it to clean the two cartilage piercings in your right ear. Just as you toss the used cotton into the trash, Sasha comes into the bathroom with you and hands you a necklace. “Can you clasp this for me? I can’t reach.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” She turns around and holds up her hair so that you can drape the chain around her neck and delicately hook the clasps together. You pat her shoulder. “All done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, babes.” Sasha starts to brush her teeth and you leave the bathroom. By the door of your apartment, you pull on your sneakers. After a minute, Sasha comes out of the bathroom again and you ask her, “Hey, do you think you’ll be back in time for dinner? I’ll cook if you think you will but if not I’m probably just going to pick up a frozen dinner from a convenience store on my way back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be home, yeah. Connie has plans with his brother tonight so I’ll probably be back here by six. You’ll probably be tired, though. You don’t have to cook.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I want to. I won’t do anything too crazy, though.” You grab your keys from the kitchen counter and put your phone in the back pocket of your jean shorts. “I’m not going to be out long anyway. We’re just getting boba.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, cool.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m outta here. See ya!” You shut the door behind you and begin the walk to the Kung Fu Tea on Route One. It’s a couple weeks into your first semester of your senior year of university, and on this lovely Saturday afternoon, you’re meeting all three of your boys--Eren, Armin, and Jean-- for a mid-day treat. You and Sasha had decided to renew the lease on your apartment for another year. You really like living with each other, and you don’t necessarily have any problems with your apartment. Furthermore, neither of you had wanted to go through the ordeal of apartment hunting all over again, so this seemed like the best and easiest solution. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you get to Kung Fu Tea, it’s not very busy, so you’re able to order and receive your drink in just five minutes before going to sit at a table outside with your boys, who had already arrived. Jean and Armin sit on either side of Eren, who looks exhausted and exasperated with one hand smushing the side of his face. “Hi, (y/n),” Armin greets you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sweetie.” You cock your head in Eren’s direction as you sit down. “Is someone’s LBS acting up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>L</span>
  </em>
  <span>BS?” Jean asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little Bitch Syndrome.” You smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean laughs as Eren mumbles, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t feel like being teased right now, so I’m asking you to please not say that to me. I’m feeling very fragile, so just please don’t say that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn. What’s up with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin explains: “Mika’s pissed at him again.” EreMika has been hooking up on and off for the past six months. They’re in a very ill-defined, nebulous relationship that’s supposed to be exclusive but that also has very low emotional commitment. It’s caused some unpleasantness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just never know what’s going to set her off,” Eren says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just butthurt because he’s got blueballs now,” Jean says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shake your head. “Wait, what happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren sighs. “I was…” He gestures vaguely. “So she was going downtown, and I was, you know, holding her hair back…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very gentlemanly,” you tease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But her hair is at this weird length where it’s long enough to be in the way but also short enough that she can’t really put it up. And it’s also kind of hard for me to keep it all out of her face at the same time because some of it is always falling out of my hands. So… I just mentioned that maybe she could grow her hair out. I like long hair anyways. And I think it would just be more functional for… stuff! You know how it is.” Eren gestures to you. You just stare at him with a half-grimace. “Well, she didn’t like that. She thinks I’m being too controlling. She said something about me trying to change her, or something like that. And… yeah. She kicked me out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When was this?” you ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesterday. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. (Y/n), you’re a girl. What’s my move here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… have you considered </span>
  <em>
    <span>apologizing?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I didn’t do anything wrong!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let me just say this.” You take a sip of your drink. “She clearly does not want to grow her hair out, therefore the only way for this argument to blow over is if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> mend the fence. I mean, is this really that big of a deal? Just say you’re sorry. If you’re willing to just swallow your pride for two seconds, you can make up very easily, and then blowjobs can be freely given once again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin points to you. “That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I said. He wouldn’t listen to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what, should I text her?” Eren asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You frown and look away. “Eh… Okay, here’s what you do. You know when she works, right? Surprise her with coffee. Get her her favorite drink, bring it to her while she’s at work, and just say you’re sorry. It doesn’t have to be dramatic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I can do that. Thanks. I just don’t get why it’s such a big deal, though…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mikasa’s hella edgy,” Jean says. “Under no circumstances does she want to bend to some guy’s will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, exactly,” you agree. “I get where she’s coming from. She’s made very specific choices about how to present herself, so it’s a pride thing for her if someone’s going to ask her to conform. She likes feeling rebellious, but she also wants to be accepted by the people that are important to her. It’s not complicated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren chuckles. “Well, you do have a lot of experience with that kind of thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod emphatically. “Yes, I do. And I’ve never had this fight with Levi because I’m a woman and I’m better at this than you are. If you pay attention, you can anticipate things that will set people off and very easily avoid them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, speaking of Levi, isn’t your one-year anniversary coming up?” Armin says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grin. “Two weeks from now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got anything planned?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I think so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> so?” Jean asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> the plans are,” you explain. “I just know that we have them. We decided to call it the second-to-last Saturday in September instead of assigning it based on a numerical day, so basically, two weeks from today, I’m supposed to keep the day open. When I asked him what he had planned, he said it was a surprise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think he just said that because he didn’t know yet what he was going to do with you?” Jean says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrug. “Even if he did, it doesn’t matter to me. I trust him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not ‘ew,’” Armin says to Jean. “It’s nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sweetie,” you say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, not that anyone asked or cares,” Jean begins, “But Marco and I are still dating and our anniversary is also coming up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’re all very impressed, Jean,” you say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you planning?” Armin asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t decided yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you were just projecting your own issues onto my relationship?” you tease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, basically,” Jean admits casually. “I’m not worried about it. I’m sure I’ll come up with something. Worst case scenario, I just go with something cliched, like a nice dinner, or maybe I’ll cook for him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t cook for him,” you say immediately. “Please don’t do that to him. He’s so nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on! I’m not that bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jean, I’ve seen you set fire to pasta because you forgot to boil water first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was, like, five years ago! Would it kill you to stop bringing that up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it would.” You turn to Eren and point. “You. What the hell’s going on with law school? You get your test scores back yet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span> for asking.” Eren says. “Test scores came back yesterday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“171!” You look airheaded and don’t say anything, so he clarifies: “That’s really good!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You clap your hands once. “Oh! Good! Do you know where you want to go yet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to go to Northwestern. I think I can do it. My LSAT score is definitely high enough. My GPA is just a little lower than I’d want it to be but I think I still have a shot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s awesome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you, (y/n)?” Armin says. “I feel like you’ve mentioned something about an M.S.?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod and sigh. “Yeah, I have. If I want to be a genetic counselor, I need a Master’s degree in it. I took the GRE last month and I got a good enough score that I don’t need to take it again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where you want to go?” Armin asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smile. “Virginia Commonwealth is my dream. I love their campus and… I don’t know. I just get a good feeling about them. And people online who’ve been in the program before seemed to like it a lot. It’s super hard to get into though. My GPA and test scores are high enough, but at a certain point it’s just a total crapshoot. So, I’m applying to other schools too. This one’s my ideal, but it really doesn’t matter too much to me where I go. I’ll be happy as long as I just get into one. Armin, you’re not even graduating at the same time as us, are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” He folds his hands under his chin. “Five-year program instead of four. So you guys are gonna graduate and leave me here all alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so: I’m pre-law,” Eren begins, then points to you: “(y/n)’s getting an M.S., Armin can start working in a year and a half.” He turns to Jean. “And what is the trajectory for our resident directionless English major?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And French minor,” Jean adds reflexively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do</span>
  </em>
  <span> you have any idea what you’re going to do?” you ask gently yet derisively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously not. If I had any idea what I wanted to do with my life I wouldn’t be an English major. I’m just going to wing it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea what you’re doing with this degree?” Armin says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would appreciate some space on this…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jean, you have to think about this stuff,” Eren says. “And aren’t you in debt? Didn’t you take out loans? How are you going to pay them off if there’s no career on the horizon?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my God. Enough!” Jean chops Eren across the front of his shoulder. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link to a Spotify playlist.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I made a playlist of songs that have become chapter titles, that serve as inspiration, that remind me of this story, or that I just like to listen to while I'm drafting. It is constantly evolving and is subject to change at any time. Here is the Spotify <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/14dVCYG4IBg13mQnH65ICg">link</a>. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Aside: Airport Security</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Premise: For whatever reason, you and Levi are catching an early flight out of a large commercial airport. The flight leaves at 9 AM and your group boards at 8:20.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey. Wake up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You groan, starting to become conscious of some restrictive surface pressing to your face and a hand squeezing your shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on. Wake up. We’re here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blink your eyes open, disoriented and disgruntled. The surface pressing into your face turns out to be a seatbelt, and as you raise your head, you feel the kink that’s made itself at home in your neck. You lean away and thumb your cheek, making note of the probably reddish indent made there by the seatbelt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you turn to look at Levi in the driver’s seat, he’s already gone and left the door open as he starts to unload your suitcases from the trunk. You gently roll out your neck and pull your backpack up from at your feet, slinging it over your shoulder as you get out of the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not terribly cold, but your exhaustion and the predawn darkness are enough to run a shiver up your spine, despite your sweatshirt and long jeans. You slam your door shut and trudge behind the car, where Levi is closing the trunk having unloaded your two big rolling suitcases. He haphazardly guides the top handle of yours into your hand as you groan, “It’s too fucking early.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s 5:36,” Levi answers curtly. “I wanted to get here by 5:20, so I would rather say that it’s too fucking late. We would’ve been on time if </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> hadn’t hit the snooze four times and made me drag her out of bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You scowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi takes a picture of the label painted to the parking space, for future reference. “Alright, come on, now. We’re burning daylight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moonlight, more like,” you grumble as you follow him to the elevator of the parking garage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After getting to the ground level, the two of you wait ten minutes for an airport bus to arrive to take you to the terminal. Levi tells you to remember what parking garage you’re in, but after you merely take a brief note of your surroundings and grumble, “I’ll remember,” without writing anything down, Levi types something into the notes section of his phone. He does wish that you’d be a little more helpful, but in a state of heightened stress, he’s just glad that you’re not an active hindrance. He knew when he booked the flight that it wouldn’t be out of the question, what with waking you up so early. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once you board the airport shuttle and take your seats, you say, “I wanted to take a later flight. But oh no, we have to get up at the ass crack of dawn to avoid the </span>
  <em>
    <span>crowds</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’ve never been so exhausted in my life. I swear I can feel the fucking eyebags forming. As God as my witness, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, don’t get grouchy, brat.” Levi roots around in the pocket of his black sweatshirt and pulls out a ziploc bag. “Chocolate covered espresso beans.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You accept the bag, but keep your wits about you. “I’m not grouchy,” you mumble as you open the bag and pop a bean into your mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bag, which once held about twenty beans, is empty by the time you arrive at the terminal eight minutes later. You stuff the empty bag into your sweatshirt pocket and follow Levi off of the bus, already feeling significantly less grouchy due to the introduction of chocolate, sugar, and caffeine into your system. After you check your suitcases, leaving each of you only with your respective backpacks, you get in line to go through the security check. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t that long of a line,” you observe. “I don’t think it’s going to take us…” You check your phone to see how long until your group boards. “Two hours and four minutes to get through. I’m betting half an hour at the most. I still think we could have gotten here later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it isn’t just the line,” Levi says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else is it, then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always get stopped at airports.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Levi looks at you like you’ve grown a second head. “Have you seen me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You give him a once-over, trying to observe him objectively, the way that a stranger would, especially a TSA agent. Tattoos up the neck and all the way down the arms. Piercings all over his face. Resting death glare, exacerbated by dark circles due to the early rise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I see your point,” you concede. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s just part of it. Their metal detectors always light up for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because of the metal in your jewelry?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s not enough to set it off. I get patted down every single time. The metal detector always thinks that there’s something on my lower back. Never been able to figure out why.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, you reach the front of the line, get your IDs checked by a TSA agent, take off your shoes, take your laptops out of your backpacks, et cetera. Levi insists you go through the metal detectors first so that you can claim your luggage and his while he inevitably has to deal with extra security shit. You do, without setting off the metal detectors, and wait by the conveyor belt for your backpacks to emerge. You grab yours and put your shoes back on as Levi goes through the big, rotating security machine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, over the TSA agent’s shoulder, you see the screen flash red, then display a minimalist diagram of a person with their midsection lit up red. You reassemble your backpack as you watch the agent instruct Levi to step out of the machine and stand in a starfish position to be patted down. You expect the agent, a woman looking to be about in her forties, to just pat around Levi’s midsection and move on, but she keeps going. You make eye contact with Levi and he shrugs his shoulders slightly as the woman pats around his chest, upper back, shoulders, and down his arms. Then, she starts at his ankles, and pats all the way up… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being as exhausted as you are, you can’t be sure you didn’t just hallucinate, but it looked like that woman just gave a little bit more of a squeeze at the top of his thigh than she needed to. She repeats the process on his other leg and- yes, you’re sure of it now. The same thing happens again, and your eyes nearly fall out of your head. You immediately start to feel your heart rate pick up, but in your sleep deprived state, you don’t react quite quickly enough, and it’s over as quickly as it started. Levi meets you by the conveyor belt, looking only slightly alarmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck was that?” you ask, a distinct edge in your lowered voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a new one,” Levi says, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In just a few seconds, the fog of your exhaustion has disappeared and you’ve become livid. “That’s fucking unacceptable!” you whisper-shout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, just keep your voice down; I don’t want to get us detained. It’s not a huge deal.” Levi looks at you sideways. “What, are you jealous?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jealous of what?” you hiss. “She’s a predator!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay.” Levi squeezes the back of your neck in a comforting gesture. “Deep breaths; just let it go. They’re not done with me yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else could there possibly be?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have my backpack,” Levi says. “You didn’t see it come out, did you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puzzled, you shake your head. Sure enough, right at that instant, another TSA agent, an older man with graying hair, calls to Levi from behind a wide metal counter. Still indignant and alarmed, you sling your own backpack over your shoulder and follow Levi there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is absolutely nothing of concern in Levi’s backpack. You already knew as much, but it’s confirmed when the agent meticulously goes through its contents, his eyes narrowed. Clearly, they pulled it from the procession of luggage knowing that it was his, distrusting him based on his appearance. All of this hocum is making you feel incredibly protective over Levi, so even though he isn’t the biggest fan of PDA, you rest your hand on his lower back as he answers the man’s questions, pinching the fabric of his sweatshirt between your thumb and forefinger. You become occupied with trading your attention back and forth between the man behind the counter and the woman by the metal detector, never forgetting to shoot the latter a quick dirty glance over your shoulder every few seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, Levi’s backpack is zipped up and handed back to him, and the two of you may finally continue on your way. The stress is causing you to heat up, and you roll up the sleeves of your sweatshirt as you say, “That was fucking insane!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi sighs tiredly. “Every single time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” You take his hand in yours, rubbing your other hand up and down his arm as you proceed to your gate. “That’s unbelievable. And so inappropriate! Especially that woman. I mean, I get that those guys have to do their job and make sure everyone’s safe, but that woman was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so far</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of line. I have half a mind to go back there and get her name so I can report her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi chuckles. “Some perverted old lady losing her job isn’t going to solve anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would make me feel better. Why aren’t you more upset about this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugs. “Air travel is a fact of life. I don’t want to get detained, so whatever happens, I just kind of go with it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And in any case, I think you’re upset enough for the both of us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I certainly am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hungry? Ready for breakfast?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chocolate covered espresso beans from earlier were great in a pinch for some energy, but they did little to satiate the early-morning hunger. “Yes. I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Starbucks?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You secure two breakfast sandwiches, a coffee for yourself, and a hot tea for Levi on your way to your gate. By the time you get there, you still have about forty minutes left until your boarding group is to be called. After you finish eating, Levi reads and you listen to music to pass the time. At the seat cluster in front of you, there’s a family traveling, a mom and dad along with an older son and a younger daughter. The girl looks to be about five years old. As the boy is demanding all of the attention from the parents at the moment, the girl peeks at you through her seat, which faces away from you. Through that gap between two seats, you make eye contact with her, and smile on instinct. Your smile is enough to encourage her-- she looks away, then back at you again. This time, you pucker your lips and cross your eyes, and she giggles. She looks away again, then looks back, and you pull another funny face, which makes her laugh again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This cycle continues for around twenty minutes before the little girl’s parents reel her back in. You don’t have much energy anyway, so the easy, repetitive activity is a welcome passtime to you, and Levi watches the whole thing with a look of thinly veiled amusement and affection on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, your flight boards on time with no trouble, and you and Levi are able to settle into your seats without any problem. The airline you chose doesn’t do assigned seats, and unfortunately, all of the columns are in threes. To be polite, the two of you leave the aisle seat open, and Levi chivalrously lets you take the window seat so that you don’t have to sit next to a stranger. Levi really is quite an excellent companion for travel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, it’s a full flight, so Levi has to sit with some random businessman on his right side. Levi is clearly very tense and bothered by this, so you let one of your hands rub the back of his neck as you observe the outdoor airport commotion beyond your window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once you’re in the air, you feel yourself starting to become sleepy again. The smooth motion of a plane, train, or car has always tended to lull you to sleep, and this time is no exception. You lean diagonally into the crevice between your seat and the wall of the airplane, trying to make yourself comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonna take a nap?” Levi asks. He looks tired, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod. “Take a nap. Here, you can lean against me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi leans into you backwards, twisting his body so that his legs don’t touch the businessman on his right, but he can let his head rest around your neck and chest. You wrap your right arm around his torso and shut your eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long, you’ve both dozed off there in midair, letting the plane whisk you to your destination. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a while ago i became obsessed with the idea of this levi going through airport security for no reason whatsoever. i originally planned to try to work it into the main story somehow but that didn't work out with the rest of the plot, and i concluded that this thought would never leave my head unless i wrote it out, and there would be no point in writing it out unless i also published it, so here it is. hopefully this was at least somewhat enjoyable to y'all lollllllll</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Deleted Scene: Icy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This scene began as part of my first draft of chapter twenty-seven, but I didn't like the direction, so I eliminated it and started from scratch. But it still has some decent jokes and moments, so here it is. This takes place sometime around October of your first semester of grad school.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wait, like this? I feel like this is right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, babe. You have to thread the hook through the other loop first. Here, like this.” </span>
</p><p><span>Mikasa leans over the reception desk and takes Eren’s hands, guiding the crochet hook into the proper place. Mikasa likes to crochet to relieve stress, and she sometimes brings her stuff into work with her so that she doesn’t get quite so bored. Today, since Eren is visiting, his method of flirting with her is asking to learn and then being bad at it. Whether he’s bad at it </span><em><span>on purpose</span></em><span> or not remains a mystery. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Across the room, Levi watches them, an expression of pure disgust on his face, while Hanji sketches a tattoo design in her sketchbook. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Can you not do that?” Hanji says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?” Levi growls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That weird brooding thing. If you’re going to act emo, I’d prefer it if you’d go back in your cave. I’m trying to create here, and you’re kind of bumming out the whole area.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi rolls his eyes. “Tch. I just don’t get why they have to flirt like that in public.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanji glances at him briefly, then goes back to her work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, they see each other all the time,” Levi continues. “Why is Eren even here at all? He has nothing better to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t see each other </span>
  <em>
    <span>nearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> as often anymore ever since Eren started law school. He’s only in town for a few days,” Hanji says. “I feel like it’s normal that he’d want to spend time with her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they’re still not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>official,</span>
  </em>
  <span> or whatever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chill out, shorty. You’re just jealous of their relationship.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I am the furthest thing from jealous. It’s just… gross for me, watching some privileged law school kid hit on my cousin in public. It’s just because she’s family.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Keep telling yourself that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi sighs angrily, choosing not to further the conversation because he knows that his argument is weak at best. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> jealous of their relationship. He’s jealous of </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> relationships. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back at reception, Eren shakily seems to get the hang of a basic crochet stitch. “Is he still looking at me?” he asks quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa glances in Levi’s direction. “No, he’s not,” she lies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? He’s not looking at me? I feel like I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. Isn’t he?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren turns around to check, meets Levi’s snake eyes for half a second, then turns back around to pretend that it didn’t happen. “You said he wasn’t looking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just being weird. Don’t worry about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It makes me really nervous. If looks could kill, I’d be dead a thousand times over. I don’t think he was like that the last time I saw him. Is he being overprotective of you, suddenly?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>says</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren tilts his head. “But… what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa shrugs. “He’s hung up, still. Angry pretty much all of the time now, and for practically no reason. It’s like the breakup awakened some kind of evil spirit. Weird as fuck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s hung up, huh?” Eren says. “I’ve been there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa glares at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chill, babe! I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not with her. I’m just saying I get where he’s coming from.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s been months. He needs to toughen up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Eren completes two more sloppy crochet stitches, then puts down the hook and yarn and says, “I feel like I should talk to him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I just feel obligated for some reason. I mean, who’s going to talk to him about this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa scoffs. “Me? Hanji? Isabel? Farlan? Literally anyone else in the world but you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just feel like I could help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel like you </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> help, or do you feel like you want to bask in the self-indulgent glory of </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Does it matter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa rolls her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go talk to him,” Eren says. “If for no other reason than to get him to stop staring daggers at me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knock yourself out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa accepts her crochet materials back from Eren, who then approaches Hanji and Levi’s encampment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most people, when caught staring at someone, will look away immediately, regardless of what their intent was in staring at that person. Levi is not ‘most people’. He is immediately irritated by Eren’s approach and holds hostile eye contact with him as he walks up. And indeed, most people, when being stared at with murderous intent, might choose to back off; again, Eren is not ‘most people’. Eren being Eren, he keeps a casual half-smile on his face, and when he lands in front of Levi, simply says, “Hey, what’s up, man?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, not much,” Levi deadpans. “Just enjoying the live sex show.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi! My God!” Mikasa scolds from across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sorry if that was offensive to you,” Eren says, “But I feel that my behavior is appropriate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we’re using </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> statements? Okay. Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel that this is a place of business, and that you shouldn’t even be in here, seeing as you’re not a paying customer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Hanji says, standing up. “If </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> not going to go back in your cave,” she looks pointedly at Levi, “I am, because I’m trying to work, and I can’t hear myself think over the deafening sound of all this testosterone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren takes Hanji’s place after she leaves, which prompts Levi to say sarcastically, “Oh, yes, please sit down. I don’t have to disinfect that chair now after you get up or anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren grows slightly indignant. “Okay, you know what? I came over here prepared to have a little heart-to-heart with you, but clearly that is not going to happen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck went through your head that you thought-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regardless, I have something to say.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spit it out, then. I’m not getting any younger, here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That stuff that happened with you and (y/n) is a bummer.” Levi looks away, hostility seeping from every pore. Eren goes on: “It really is. I know how you feel, and-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know how I feel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I’m saying is, I’ve been there. She’s great. But at the end of the day-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t know how I feel</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re antagonizing everyone around you. It’s not their fault. You shouldn’t be taking this out on other people, and honestly, I kind of feel like you shouldn’t be taking it out on yourself either. I get that it takes time to move on, but I honestly feel like you could be doing better than this. Refraining from self destructing is just the minimum. You’re freaking me out, and I’d really appreciate it if you wouldn’t get so upset with me for no reason.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry the ending is kind of abrupt lol. if you're here for today's new chapter, this is not it. chapter twenty seven should be up within an hour &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Aside: The Best Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Premise: These are two vignettes detailing some of the implied scenes based off of the final chapter. The first takes place a year and a half after the first part of the final chapter, and the second takes place about a month after that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, one, two, three, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheese</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the bright sunshine of midday, you can barely see Sasha holding the camera as she takes a picture of you, Hitch, Annie, and Marlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute!” Sasha praises. “Okay, now a silly one. One, two, three!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hitch hops into Marlo’s arms bridal style and drapes one arm around his neck, simultaneously grabbing your leg to lift it into an awkward side-kick. You lean and almost fall over because of this, throwing bunny ears behind Annie’s head right as the picture is taken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute, cute!” Sasha exclaims. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie, Hitch, and Marlo dissipate as Jean emerges from behind Sasha and says, “Alright, me next.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re not necessarily surprised you’re taking a picture with just you and Jean on your graduation day, but you’re a little surprised that he initiated it instead of you. It is also important to note that Marco is unable to be here today, what with recently assuming the role of co-owner of the Spot. “Aww, you want to take a picture with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course.” Jean throws an arm over your shoulders and smiles at the camera. “Plus, I have something to tell you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, guys, get ready,” Sasha says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” you ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready? Three, two…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean tilts his head close to yours and says quietly but clearly into your ear, “I’m asking Marco to marry me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha takes the picture right as your shoulders bunch up by your shoulders and you let out a startled scream. Sensing an opportunity for candid shots, she continues taking pics through the rest of the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You do an about-face and shove Jean hard in the chest with both hands, almost knocking him over. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Get out! Are you serious?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean cackles as he finds his footing. “Yes, yes, I’m serious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my God!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> You scream, leaping on Jean and wrapping your legs around his torso to cling to him like a koala. “That’s amazing! Holy shit, that’s fucking fantastic!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ, woman. You’re making a scene,” Jean teases, a huge grin plastered on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You dismount and clasp your hands together, face flushed from excitement. “That’s amazing! Congratulations, sweetie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, your congratulations are premature; I haven’t asked him </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Who knows if he’s even going to say yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gasp in horror at the suggestion and smack him hard on the arm. “Jean, don’t say that! Of course he’ll say yes!” Immediately, you lose yourself in the idea. “Do you know how you’re going to do it yet? Do you know what you’ll say? Do you have a ring?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a ring; it’s in a box under lock and key in my dresser drawer back home.” He nervously scratches the back of his head. “I was kind of hoping to get your help with the other stuff…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You dramatically throw both hands over your heart as tears come to your eyes. You tackle Jean in another oppressive hug. That’s all he had to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>II</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this box?” Levi calls from across your studio apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You load three more boxes onto the dolley. “Is it labeled? What does it say?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It says, </span>
  <em>
    <span>holiday important</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What does that mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. Sex toys. They need to be disguised for transit,” you say, not even cracking a smile. “Be careful with that; I don’t want that box crushed or jostled around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi raises his eyebrows, then brings the box over to where you are to stack it on top of the dolley. “I’ll take these down and load them up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” you say. As Levi rolls the dolley out of the apartment, your cell phone buzzes in your pocket. You pick up right away. “Hey, Jean, what’s up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, yeah, are you busy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little. I can talk, though. Why? What’s up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh… I just proposed, actually. To Marco.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out an involuntary scream that resonates out of the open door of your apartment. Immediately, Levi comes rushing back into the apartment, eyes full of alarm. “What’s happening? What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wave a hand at him excitedly, beckoning him to come closer as you say into the phone, “Well, what did he say? What did he say?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean chuckles into the receiver and you can hear the smile on his face as he says, “He said yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You squeal through clenched teeth and repeatedly slap Levi’s shoulder, who still has no idea what’s going on and still looks incredibly concerned. “Jean, that’s incredible! Congratulations!” Levi waves his hand in front of your face, demanding information. “Hang on, sweetie.” You smile at Levi, unaware that you’re keeping him rooted to the spot with one hand gripping the fabric of his shirt. “Jean and Marco are engaged.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi relaxes then. “Oh, nice. Tell him congrats.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi says congratulations,” you tell Jean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I thought you weren’t going to do it until next week? With the whole thing with the dinner and the birds and stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I wasn’t, but… I don’t know. The moment got away from me. It was an impulsive thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You melt. “Oh, that’s so sweet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m definitely not getting my deposit back on those fucking birds. But that’s all beside the point. I have something to ask you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what is it? What do you need?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering… if you would want to be my Best Man?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grit your teeth in a crazed smile and shake Levi by his shirt out of excitement, hopping from one foot to the other. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You want me to be your best man?!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course! Wait, did you think I was going to choose someone else?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know! ‘Best Man’ usually implies a, you know, man. I didn’t know if you were going to genderbend the thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s already a gay wedding, (y/n). I think we’re already past the whole gender-roles-in-weddings thing. But you didn’t answer my question. Will you do it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You slap Levi’s chest again, who, despite being happy for you, is starting to get slightly irritated by all the abuse. “Of course! Of course I will do it! Nothing in the world would make me happier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay! Alright, good. Well, we’ll talk about it later. I have to go now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggle mischievously. “I bet you do. Okay, I’ll talk to you soon, honey. Bye!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buh-bye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right after you hang up the phone, Levi takes your hand off of his shoulder before you can start slapping him again, and holds onto it, interlacing your fingers with his. “So, am I given to understand that you’re to be Jean’s Best Man?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smile widely. “Yes. I am the Best Man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You certainly are. Congratulations.” Levi pecks you on the cheek and then drops your hand, leaving to retrieve the dolley from the hall outside of your soon-to-be old apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” you say, and sigh to yourself, planting your hands on your hips. “This is a great day.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>